


A poem for the butterfly

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, it's their birthday today, something very short and quick for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: How do you let the other person know that their birthday is something to be appreciated?Write a poem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A poem for the butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia404/gifts).



> Akira writes a poem to Goro to let him know he's loved, cared for and appreciated.
> 
> Poem's from Akira's POV.
> 
> Could and could be not taken as a tease for an AU I have in mind.

30 years ago  
your soul was brought into this world.

30 years ago  
you were greeted by this world's light.

30 years ago  
your mother cried tears of joy  
when you finally let your voice be known.

15 years ago  
was when you tried to claim it back  
and instead  
fell into a trap  
that tied your neck with chains  
all it left were your hands  
so they could bear the bloodstains.

10 years ago  
you've finally made it.

10 years ago  
the chains from your neck had been lifted  
and yet  
you yearned for them the same  
for then you had nothing to gain  
and you had no idea  
how to live beyond  
the point of your revenge.

5 years ago  
we met  
while trying to  
fleed this nightmare  
called life.

5 years ago  
never would I have thought  
my life would change so much  
with you by my side.

today  
is the day you were born.  
today  
I bring you gifts  
flowers  
chocolate  
but mostly  
my heart.

today  
I want you to feel good.  
today  
I want you  
to feel loved.

do you understand now?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Lia. Hope you liked this - it's short but I can only hope it's enough...and I hope you had (and still have) a good day <3


End file.
